Doctor Who Parody Collection
by VortexBlue
Summary: My collection of original parodies of songs made to be about the best TV show in creation- Doctor Who. More characters added when I add Parodies but it won't fit them all (obviously). T- because I'm paranoid.
1. Bring me to life: Save me now, Clara

_**Thank you to my followers and favouriters and readers and reveiwers, you make this all worthwhile.**_

_**This first one's in the 11**__**th**__**'s Doctor's view of the events in Name of the Doctor with Amy Lee's part of the rap in Clara's view (those points are italicized).**_

_**Disclaimer; I do not own Doctor Who- or we'd all be screwed. **_

_Parody from Evanescence's Bring me to Life_

_Save me Now, Clara_

How have I met you before, but you died.  
Seeping your way into my heart, that had become cruel and cold.  
The only trick, was to never fall in love with you.

I had no idea who you were

My. Im-poss-ible. Girl

(Save me now) Save me now Clara.

(Save me now) Save me now Clara.

(Save me) Jump into my time stream and save me from-

The great intelligence,

And all he's planned for me,

Save me from the nothing I'll become.

Now that I know who you are.

And why I'm still alive.

Jump into my time stream and keep me real.

Keep. Me. Alive.

(Save me now) Save me now Clara.

(Save me now) Save me now Clara.

(Save me) Jump into my time stream and save me from-

The great intelligence,

And all he's planned for me,

Save me from the nothing I'll become.

Keep me alive,

Keep me alive,

Scattered across my time stream now to save me from, Clara,

The great Intelligence and what he's about do.

All of this time I can't couldn't see who you were why you were there in front of me,

_You have seen me through thousands of years and now I know why that has been_

About you I didn't have clue, didn't ever but I knew it must have been something more.

Keep me alive,

Keep me alive,

(Save me now) Save me now Clara.

(Save me now) Save me now Clara.

(Save me) Jump into my time stream and save me from-

The great intelligence,

And all he's planned for me,

Save me from the nothing I'll become.

Keep me alive,

Keep me alive,

_**The 10th can't help but press big threatening buttons! There's one right below this labelled review. Press it- in honour of the 10th doctor! Please any feedback welcome- good or bad. Constructive criticism not only welcome but encouraged.**_


	2. Good Time: Come aboard the TARDIS

_**Thank you to my followers and favouriters and readers and reveiwers, you make this all worthwhile.**_

_**This one is sort of a Doctor-companion thing in general with Owl city's part being the Doctor and Carly's being the companion.**_

_**Disclaimer; I do not own Doctor Who- or we'd all be screwed. **_

_Parody from Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen's Good Time_

_Come aboard the TARDIS  
_

Woah-oh-oh-oh

Come aboard the TARDIS

Woah-oh-oh-oh

Come aboard the TARDIS

Somehow I have seemed to run into you.

And you seemed to want to see something new.

So pack your bags if you want to go tonight

So come aboard the TARDIS.

Trouble will follow at every turn.

And never a dull moment anywhere

Pack your bags if you want to go tonight

So come aboard the TARDIS

Is it morning or late night

Have I got the time right?

The danger sounds alright

Trouble, we don't have to try

Come aboard the TARDIS

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh

Come aboard the TARDIS

Woah-oh-oh-oh

Trouble, we don't have to try, come aboard the TARDIS.

Bags packed, I was ready to fly away

That time machine could take us any-day

It's time for another adventure tonight

So come aboard the TARDIS

Is it morning or late night

Have I got the time right?

The danger sounds alright

Trouble, we don't have to try

Come aboard the TARDIS

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh

Come aboard the TARDIS

Woah-oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try, come aboard the TARDIS 

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh

Come aboard the TARDIS

Woah-oh-oh-oh

Trouble, we don't have to try, come aboard the TARDIS

Doesn't matter when

We could always go then

Doesn't matter where

We could always go there

Doesn't matter when,

We could always go then

Come aboard the TARDIS

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh

Come aboard the TARDIS

Woah-oh-oh-oh

Trouble, we don't have to try, come aboard the TARDIS

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh

Come aboard the TARDIS

Woah-oh-oh-oh

Trouble, we don't have to try, come aboard the TARDIS

_**The 10th can't help but press big threatening buttons! There's one right below this labelled review. Press it- in honour of the 10th doctor! Please any feedback welcome- good or bad. Constructive criticism not only welcome but encouraged.**_


End file.
